Into the Void
by Katrinika
Summary: Akane falls into depresion. Will Ranma realize in time to help her snap out of it? Or will she be too deep in the void for him to reach down to get her? RanmaAkane
1. Starting to fall

Akane stared up at her white ceiling. Looking but not really seeing anything. She just lay in bed thinking of anything that came to mind, which were mostly sad things, no, really, really depressing things. A memory of yesterday came to mind which made her sigh even deeper feeling an empty feeling inside her and a weight so strong in her chest that it was unbearable.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"Hey Akane, have you got something to eat? I just found out the freak ate my lunch." Ranma said and Akane smiled.

"_Here, I have some chocolate brownies. I made them my self, try them!" Akane said. _

"_Actually, you know what… I think I can take it until after school." Ranma said and turned to leave._

"_You can't stay all day without eating! Come on Ranma, they're nice! I tried them myself! They really are. Please try them!" Akane said._

"_No really Akane I-"_

"_Ranma! Shampoo make Ramen for husband so he no go hungry." Shampoo said. Ranma looked hesitantly at the bowl._

"_I'd rather not risk it, there might be a potion or something in it." Ranma said._

"_Here, I'll be your food taster." Said one of his friends and after a few seconds nothing really happen so Ranma gulped it down._

"_How comes you eat her food and not mine?!" Akane yelled._

"_Because she can cook!" Ranma said._

"_I can cook too…kinda. I tried them myself Ranma, come on."_

"_Look Akane I just don't wanna throw up!" Ranma said wanting to go play football/soccer (whatever) with his friends._

"_You're such a jerk Ranma! Why don't you just try the god dammed brownies and get it over with?!" Akane yelled._

"_I don't want them Ok?!" Ranma yelled getting annoyed._

"_Why not?!"_

"_I don't want any of your disgusting toxic cooking Akane! I have survival instincts ok?! I'm going to play football so see ya." Ranma said and left. Akane was furious and threw the brownies in a nearby bin._

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Akane sighed again; she had been practicing so much. She was so happy to find that those brownies were nice and wanted him to try them. All she wanted to hear was a compliment, no matter how small from him.

That was not all though, throughout the day the fiancés had been appearing and slowly her anger stopped coming and it was replaced by that aching emptiness on her chest. As soon as she arrived home she locked herself in her room and had been lying there, doing nothing. Just thinking about anything that made her feel depressed, Ranma and fiancés, then it extended to sicknesses and it had now come to an extent that she was thinking about all sorts of natural and unnatural disasters visualizing how each person died and imagining the fear and pain they felt just before they died.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"Akane, come down for dinner!" Nabiki's voice called but Akane didn't bother with an answer. She just didn't have enough will power to answer, all she could think about was the weight in her chest. There was a knock at the door and Nabiki opened the door and looked at her. "Come on Akane, it's time for dinner." Nabiki said.

"I'm not hungry." Akane mumbled.

"Well, ok. If you get hungry afterwards I suppose you can make yourself a sandwich or something." Nabiki said and was going to close the door before she looked inside worriedly at Akane as she stared off into space.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Akane got up late the next morning barely making it to breakfast.

"Akane, sit down for some breakfast." Kasumi said sweetly but Akane just kept looking forwards as if she didn't really see what was in front of her.

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled and walked out. "I'll go early today… don't want to be late." Ranma stared at her retreating back and finished his breakfast quickly and followed her.

"Hey Akane. You forgot your lunch." Ranma said and handed it over.

"Thank you." She mumbled and in three seconds Shampoo bombarded him. Akane took this opportunity and lifting her hand she let her lunch fall on the trash bin and continued walking trying to ignore as the pain in her chest intensified.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok, I haven't seen all the episodes of Ranma but I absolutely love it so if I get something that isn't very… casual with the sorry don't blame me. Thanks.

PS: If something isn't right just try to go with the flow.


	2. Something's wrong

Ranma looked over to where Akane was and as usual she was paying attention to class, or she looked like she was paying attention. But her eyes proved she wasn't even acknowledging the teacher.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"Ranma, what's wrong with Akane?" Ukyo asked. They were having a free class right now because their other teacher was sick today.

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with her." Ranma said and both looked over at Akane who was reading a newspaper where there was a picture of dozens of wounded people with missing limbs. The article spoke of a war that was going on somewhere in the Middle East.

"She's been looking at that article for over half an hour." Ukyo said.

"Ok… So she's interested in it, what does that tell us?" Ranma asked. One way or another Ukyo frowned and continued what she had been doing.

Akane didn't look up as she heard them talking about her, she just kept her gaze on the news article but tried hearing their conversation. She looked back at the article when she realized they weren't saying anything interesting. She stared down at the picture and felt anger grow inside of her. She ripped the paper off and after tearing it into pieces she threw it in the bin. No one seemed to notice this and she didn't even care. Quietly she crept out of the classroom and went up to the roof.

She stared out to the city and then looked down at the ground. It was so easy, she realized. Just one simple jump would clear that annoying weight on her chest. Akane sighed, she didn't even have the will power to jump, it was just so pointless. Like everything else was. Akane lay down on the roof and stared up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the sky was an endless pool of blue. Akane noticed that the weight in her chest seemed to soothe a little bit but then Shampoo crashed onto the roof.

"Nihao Akane!" Shampoo said cheery and Akane stood up.

"Hello Shampoo." Akane said in a monotonous tone.

"Where Ranma, Akane?" Shampoo asked.

"He's in class." Akane said and looked back at the city and noticed there was just five minutes before school finished.

"Why you not in class too Akane?" Shampoo asked.

"Not bothered." Akane answered and noticed the weight in her chest was becoming stronger.

"Ok Akane. Me go say hello to Ranma Ok?" Shampoo asked.

"Whatever." Akane sighed back and Shampoo looked at her questioningly.

"You no upset Shampoo go say hello to Ranma?" Shampoo asked and Akane just shrugged and Shampoo frowned but left either way. But Akane was upset, very, very upset.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Ranma waited for Akane at the gate for only three minutes before she came out from school and they walked back home as usual.

"Hey Akane, how comes you missed three classes?" Ranma asked.

"Not bothered." Akane mumbled.

"What? Hey wait a minute! How comes you get to skip and I don't?" Ranma asked. Akane just shrugged. Ranma just looked at her for a couple of minutes. "You also missed lunch." Ranma said.

"Wasn't hungry." Akane shrugged.

"What do you mean not hungry?! You haven't eaten anything since yesterday!" Ranma said and Akane looked at him and he froze. He saw something in her eyes that he didn't recognize and slightly frightened him.

"I said I wasn't hungry Ranma." Akane said and continued walking. Ranma just stared at her. What was going on with Akane? As soon as they arrived home she went straight to her room without so much as a word.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"Nabiki, could you call Akane for dinner please?" Kasumi said with her usual sweet voice and Ranma heard Nabiki go up stairs and come back down a minute later.

"She says she's not hungry." Nabiki said.

"Oh my... Akane isn't eating a lot lately, she could get ill." Kasumi said.

"Right, that's it. Kasumi give me her food. I'll make her eat it even if it means shoving it down her throat." Ranma said as he took Akane's food up the stairs. He knocked on the door but at first didn't hear anything so he knocked again. "Akane open up." Ranma said.

"You open." He heard her mumble from her room. He opened the door and saw her looking off into space.

"I brought you your food." He said and she closed her eyes and turned to her side.

"I'm not hungry."

"I ain't taking that crap for an answer, come on. Sit up and eat." Ranma said.

"I'm not bothered." She mumbled.

"You're not bothered to eat?! Akane come on, you're going to get sick if you don't eat." Ranma said and Akane turned to look at him with those frosty eyes that looked dead.

"Ok. I'll eat it. Just leave it there and go." Akane said and Ranma nodded and leaving the food on the table he left. Akane sat up as soon as Ranma had gone back down stairs. "Oh, I hope no one sees me in this black lace underwear." Akane said and in seconds Happosai bombarded the room and Akane grabbed him.

"Akane! Well, what a coincidence I was just-"

"Listen to me and listen to me well you freak. I want you to eat this food and don't tell anyone you've done it ok?" Akane said and Happosai nodded frightened by the girl's cold eyes.

"But why don't you want to eat it?" Happosai asked.

"I'm trying to loose some pounds just for you. So will you help me?" Akane asked and Happosai's eyes filled with glee.

"Yes of course my Akane." Happosai said and in five minutes everything was finished and Akane was lying back on the bed, Happosai already kicked out and she just concentrated on the pain in her chest.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Akane had continued like this for the whole week and no one had noticed. She had become so quiet in such a shocking speed that no one actually noticed the difference. In the house everything seemed normal but it wasn't quite like that. Akane _ate_ all her dinners in her room now and apparently Ranma had become the deliveryman because she wasn't bothered to come down. She always missed lunch and Ranma noticed she had been skipping a lot of her classes lately. She probably just appeared for the hour to take the daily register and then she disappeared. Big columns of homework on Akane's desk shocking everyone that it was her stack of homework and not Ranma's and last but not least, on the weekend that had just passed she didn't even leave her room, she didn't practice like she usually did, she just stayed in her room and said she wasn't feeling very well.

Ranma thought she was for some reason trying to avoid him; she didn't hit him now when she saw him with his fiancés she just continued walking. Ranma was beginning to wonder if she didn't care anymore. Maybe she liked someone else.

"_That's it! That must be where she's been going when she skips classes! She must be seeing someone else!"_ Ranma thought and decided to follow her the next day of class.

Akane now didn't envision any more deaths or anything. Now the weight on her chest brought sadness each and every time. She couldn't contain it and spend most of her time on the roof crying whilst everyone was in class. She would contain herself and then return home to cry again. Akane was sure that if someone would come and cut her chest open it would hurt less than that weight.

Akane was crying against her pillow that evening when Ranma knocked most provably bringing her dinner. Akane took a deep breath and the pain on her chest increase o an unbearable amount.

"Come in." Akane mumbled knowing that if she spoke louder she would break down in front of him.

"Your dinner Akane." Ranma said. As usual she didn't respond but what he knew was that he would find the empty plates afterwards, which meant she actually ate, right? Ranma stared at the pile of homework on Akane's table where there was just about enough space for her food. "You do know your grades are dropping because your not handing in you work don't you?" She only nodded not looking at him. "Well do it then." Ranma said.

"Not bothered." She murmured. She felt the pain unbearable. If he didn't leave soon she would just break right there and now.

"You got a G on two subjects Akane." Ranma said and she shrugged. "F on three." He said now getting annoyed for not knowing why she wasn't… upset, this was Akane! Girl who loves school and homework and studying (referring to school only). At least that's how she was a week or so ago.

"Ranma get out of my room." Akane said. Her voice was so close to breaking.

"Tell me why you're not coming to class any more." Ranma said.

"Ranma get out." Akane mumbled. It hurt so much.

"So why?" Ranma asked.

"It's none of your busyness Ranma!!!" Akane yelled and Ranma stood up and left the room shutting it so hard she was surprised the door didn't break. As soon as he was gone she buried her face in her pillow and screamed her lungs out even thought it didn't leave the room and then cried until she fell asleep.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

AN: That's the second chapter! So, sneak preview of the next episode, Akane faints in PE.

Please review!!!!!


	3. A day without tears

Akane sighed. Even though she practically didn't care about much anymore there were several things that worried her at that moment. What if they found out all she did was cry all day? They'd laugh at her, Ranma would laugh at her and she wouldn't be able to bear it. Maybe if she went a bit more often to class, no, what was the point? So Ranma wouldn't find out she spent most of her day crying? He was at some point going to choose one of his cute fiancées over her. What did she have anyway? They were cute, they could cook, they treated him nicely and never hit him and what did she have? She was un-cute, a tomboy, she couldn't cook to save her life, not that there was much to save anyway. Ranma doesn't even care… Akane buried her face deeper into her pillow. There was a knock at the door and as usual Ranma left the food on her table, he would talk to her about her homework and how she's failing then after being screamed out he would shut the door with all his strength and leave. Happosai would enter the room and eat her dinner then leaving, she didn't even acknowledge him most of the time. That had been the new routine in the Tendo dojo and people were starting to notice there was something wrong.

She was always tired now, even though she spent most of her time lying down she always felt as if she could just fall asleep. Physically her tiredness was unnoticed except for the fact she had lost a lot of weight in the past two weeks.

Akane whimpered. She would have to go to class so people would stop asking questions. That meant she would have to hold in the weight in her chest. Crying was very difficult for her to control now. If she stopped the weight on her chest would become so horrible she felt like just jumping off the school's roof. But she had to do it. She didn't want people asking so many questions anymore.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Ranma noticed today Akane wasn't skipping classes but she looked as if she was being pushed down by something. He smirked. So she wasn't meeting her secret boyfriend today huh? There was PE at that instant and they were running today. Every year they did about five classes of just running to see how you've improved from the last year. It was boy, girl, boy, girl one by one. Ranma went up and ran easily enough with several seconds of improvement. It wasn't that long of a race anyway and it was a cool day. When Akane was called Ranma looked at her, it'd been a while since he'd seen her this often and he was starting to notice harsh changes on her. One of them was her smile, it seemed to have been wiped out from her face and that lively sparkle in her eyes he always noticed was gone. She looked a whole lot skinnier which striked him as odd since she ate all her food… well, she took everything to her room and then the plates were empty, not only in dinner but in breakfast too. Ranma realized that he hadn't actually seen her eat anything in the whole two weeks she had been skipping classes.

Akane started running as the whistle blew. She ran at her full speed trying to cover up she was feeling so weak and stopped as she finished but stood still Ranma noticed she had suddenly stopped and walked over to her.

"Hey, are you-AKANE!!!" Everyone saw as Akane dropped unconscious and Ranma was next to her in an instant.

"Saotome, take Tendo to the nurse." The gym teacher said. "Come on, show's over." She told the rest of the class as Ranma took her in his arms to the nurse and noticed she was light as a feather. She was very light before but now it was as if she didn't weigh anything.

O  
O  
O  
O

"Well, it was a cool day outside so feinting because of the heat is out of the question." The nurse said and looked at Ranma. "Has she been eating properly?" The nurse asked.

"Well… yeah. I mean, her plates are always empty when me or her sisters go to pick them up…" Ranma said and noticed the nurse frowned. "Why?"

"Well… I… I'm not sure but it looks as if she hasn't eaten in weeks." The nurse said.

"But that's not-" Just then Happosai burst into the room.

"Here I am Akane! Now where is that lunch of yours?" Happosai said and Ranma's eyes widened. Happosai noticed he'd just said something he shouldn't have because he was grabbed by Ranma and shaken roughly.

"What do you mean where's her lunch you freak?! Spit it out!" Ranma yelled.

"I'm sorry but she made me promise not to tell… actually she threatened, she's very scary now." Happosai said.

"LOOK YOU FREAK!!! Akane fainted today and I want to know why!!!" Ranma yelled and Happosai sighed and looked at the nurse then at the unconscious Akane and back at Ranma.

"She said she wanted to loose weight and told me to eat her food." Happosai said.

"You mean her dinner?" Ranma asked.

"First it was just the dinner then she told me to eat her breakfast and lunch aswell." Happosai said. The nurse looked worriedly at Akane who'd just woken up and stared at Happosai with eyes full of hatred that even Ranma flinched. Next thing they knew Akane ran out of the room and out of the school.

"This is very worrying Ranma. Mr. Happosai, did Akane say why she wanted to loose weight?" The nurse asked.

"At first she said it was for me." At this a blush and a goofy grin spread on his face and after being slapped by Ranma ten times he came back to reality.

"And then?" Ranma asked trying not to yell.

"She said she looked un-cute every time I asked her." Happosai said and Ranma dropped him shocked.

"So Akane's Anorexic?" Ranma looked at the nurse obviously blaming himself.

"She's on the process of becoming Anorexic. You've told me she stopped eating just two weeks ago, if she starts eating again she'll be okay in a short while." The nurse said and Ranma nodded and left trying to find Akane.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Akane ran into the house not being able to hold in her tears. Thankfully everyone was out and when she verified Kasumi wasn't in the house either she just couldn't hold it in and cried her heart out right there in the kitchen floor. The weight on her chest had transformed into an unbearable pain and she couldn't even hold it in long enough to reach her room and just cried there on the kitchen floor. She heard in front of her something fall to the ground and opened her eyes and saw a kitchen knife just lying there. Akane reached for it and brought it to her arm.

Anything was better than the pain on her chest. She buried the knife into her skin and cried out in pain as she took it out. She smiled, as the pain in her chest seemed to soothe down. Akane stared at the knife and smirked then started laughing silently.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

AN: Another chapter up! So how was it? Please review.

Next chapter: Will Ranma figure out what Akane is doing? And where is that kitchen knife that Kasumi can't find?


	4. Out of one frying pan into the other

Ranma walked into the dojo after following Akane back from school. He was furious with himself because somehow he knew she had taken his words seriously. Actually, now that he came to realize he'd said them so many times it was no wonder she believed them.

"Akane!" Ranma called. He received no answer, not that he was expecting one. He entered the kitchen and walked through it, suddenly he slipped. "Ah! What the heck?!" He noticed the floor was slightly damp and turned around. "Akane must've spilled something." Ranma said and stood up. He went up the stairs and knocked on her door. There was a mumble from inside and he opened the door. Akane was on her bed with a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of trousers.

"What do you want Ranma?" She asked and he noticed she was talking with a bit more enthusiasm than before.

"The nurse said…you're in the process of becoming anorexic." Ranma said.

"I am not." Akane said.

"Akane this is serious!" Ranma said.

"Please. Just because I haven't eaten some of my food it doesn't mean that I'm Anorexic okay!!!" Akane yelled. It was easier to talk to him now; the throbbing pain in her arms had soothed that pain on her chest… for now.

"Two WEEKS!!! Two weeks Akane! Don't tell me that's normal!" Ranma yelled.

"I had to do it!!!" Akane yelled back.

"WHY??!!"

"Because I wanted to be cuter!!!" Akane blurted out and as soon as those words left her mouth she clapped her hand over her mouth and the room fell into a shocking and tense silence.

"Akane… do you want to die?" Ranma asked. The question came to her like a shock and she looked at him with wide eyes. But the answer was obvious.

"No." She said.

"If you don't start eating something you're going to die, nobody can last so long without food. Well, except that guy in the cube that spent 40 days (or something) in it with only water but that's besides the point Akane! You're a martial artist, you can't last this-" Akane glared at him and he stopped in mid sentence.

"Oh don't make me laugh Ranma. As if you've ever really considered me a martial artist. Heck! Not even I consider myself a martial artist anymore!" Akane yelled.

"Akane-"

"Just go." Akane said and Ranma walked out of the door.

"But you are eating!" Ranma called down from bellow and Akane smirked and looked at her night desk where she hid the knife beneath several papers.

"Don't worry Ranma. I found something much more effective." She whispered.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Okay, the residents of the Dojo just didn't know what to do anymore. There were so many changes of routine going on lately that it was just surprising everyone. Of course they knew what happened, the school had called afterwards and told. Now the routine of the Tendo Dojo had changed aswell. Ranma not only took the meals upstairs but he stayed there to make sure Akane had eaten, and because he had to eat aswell it became more of what a married couple would do. Except for the fact that they each ate on a different corner of the room without uttering a word to each other. Akane hadn't been able to take everything in for a couple of days but then she started eating more and more until she was finally able to eat normally. The first days Kasumi had asked around if they'd seen the one of the smaller kitchen knifes which had turned out lost but it hadn't been found. Ranma couldn't explain why Akane's room now seemed to have this metallic scent flowing around. It wasn't that obvious but it was noticeable and yet he couldn't put two and two together. But she again started to skip classes and Ranma wanted to know why.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

As soon as second period started Akane had disappeared.

"Hey Ukyo… have you seen Akane?" Ranma asked.

"Sorry Ranma, I thought she was here." Ukyo said frowning and looking around.

"Where could she be?" Ranma whispered.

"Well…" Ranma looked at Ukyo.

"Well what?"

"The other day that Shampoo came, some weeks ago, she said she'd seen Akane on the roof." Ukyo said and Ranma nodded.

"Thanks Ukyo." Ranma said and walked out of the classroom just before the next teacher came. "Alright, I'll finally get to see what… or who, she's hiding or hiding with during all this time." Ranma said.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Akane stared at the knife and again buried it in her skin not too deep but painful enough then made another one and another one. She rinsed her arm on the small sink that was on the roof for when it rained. Using some bandages that she now seemed to carry she covered her arms and covered the bandages with it her long-sleeved shirt. She was crying from the pain but it was also comforting how the pain from her arms was so much stronger than the one over her chest. She sat as usual on the floor of the roof and started crying.

"Akane?!" Akane almost jumped up to the clouds from the sudden fright. Ranma was there and had already seen her and came up to her. Akane didn't have time to wipe away the tears or to control her crying. She'd been caught and was only able to stand up as Ranma came towards her. "Akane… why are you crying?" Ranma asked. Akane tried controlling herself but although her sobs were under control tears still rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm fine." Akane said.

"You're not fine! You're crying for god knows what reason." Ranma said. Akane panicked.

"I SAID I'M FINE!!! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINES WHY I'M CRYING!!!" Akane yelled and ran off.

"Ahhh!!! What the heck is wrong with her?" Ranma yelled to himself and looked at the ground. He looked directly at the small sink and noticed something. Although Akane had washed her arm and the knife on it she hadn't washed away the remaining blood, and all around the sink there were small droplets of blood almost dried up already.

Ranma suddenly realized and his eyes widened. The missing knife, the metallic smell in her room, the blood in the small sink… why Akane had been crying. It was all so obvious now and Ranma was angry beyond belief but most of all a dreadful worry had overcome him. Akane had been on the roof so long… cutting herself and without eating anything at the beginning, shutting herself off. He still didn't know why but he knew it was happening and knowing she could have jumped anytime from up here made him even more upset.

"The hell if I'm going to let this go on!!!" Ranma yelled and dashed down the stairs in search for Akane.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

AN: Reviews plz! Hmm… what will happen now?


	5. Akane stop hiding

Ranma rushed into the class but saw Akane wasn't there so he went up to Ukyo.

"Ranma Honey, what's wrong? Did you find Akane?" Ukyo asked.

"I found her but she left, have you seen her?" Ranma asked and Ukyo frowned and shook her head. She'd been Ranma's friend for so long she recognized the small sign of fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong Ranma?" Ukyo asked.

"It's nothing. Thanks Ukyo but I have to find Akane." Ranma said but Ukyo stopped him.

"Ranma, Akane's my friend, if there's something wrong with her tell me." Ukyo said. Ranma looked at the door then at Ukyo and back at the door and he sighed.

"Ok. I'll tell you. Several weeks ago Akane started acting strange, she just started comming after school to lay on her bed all day and not come out from it at all. Not even to eat, so I started taking her the food. It turns out Happosai ate the food instead and for two whole weeks she didn't eat anything. I realized when she fainted in PE, remember? The nurse told me." Ranma said and Ukyo ghasped.

"Akane's anorexic?" Ukyo whispered.

"No... it's worse. I then started making sure she ate her food watching her eat and all for a week or so, eating wasn't a problem then. The problem was that one of the small kitchen knifes went missing and I started noticing a metalic smell on her room... I wanted to know where she went when she skipped classes, she seemed to change after that after all. So I went up on second period, I suppose I caught her by surprise because I saw her crying. She said nothing was wrong and stormed off. But I saw blood on that sink that's on the roof." Ranma said.

"Sink?"

"You know, the one so the roof doesn't flood when it rains." Ranma said.

"Wow, wait. You're saying..."

"Akane's been hurting herself." Ranma whispered. Ukyo's eyes were wide with shock.

"B-But w-why?" She stutered.

"I don't know! I'm trying to find her in case she decides to do something really stupid." Ranma said. Ukyo's eyes were still wide open, a hand over her mouth with shock and eyes starting to glisten with tears.

"B-But Akane... How long?" Ukyo asked.

"I don't know. I have to find her Ukyo." Ranma said and turned to leave.

"Wait. I'll help you look for her." Ukyo said and Ranma nodded. Both split up and started going round the school trying to find her. But no matter where they looked, the gym, the changing rooms, the toilets, the classes, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. As both checked the clock they realized that school was almost over. Maybe she went home. Could be.

O  
O

O

O  
O

"God! I can't just go home and look for her hoping she'll be there. Ukyo, you go. I'll check the roof one more time and go at the Dojo." Ranma said.

"Ok Ranma. But come as soon as you can." Ukyo said and Ranma nodded. Ranma ran up the stairs for the thousand time to check the roof.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"He knows! He must think I'm stupid for crying!" Akane cried as she buried the knife into her skin again, the weight on her chest was soothing as the pain on her arms increased. She fell on her knees and just cried staring at her arms drenched in blood letting the knife drop. The door to the roof burst open that instant.

"Akane! Thank God I've found- what the heck Akane!" Ranma yelled and tried cleaning her wounds with a cloth. Akane froze she just looked at him horrified.

"Ranma… Leave me alone I'm fine!" Akane yelled and pulled away standing up.

"Akane what the heck did you do that to yourself for?! You're not Ok! You need help!" Ranma said. She smirked bitterly though tears still ran down her cheeks.

"And here you are talking to me as if I'm some insane person! This keeps me sane Ranma!!!" Akane yelled.

SLAP

Ranma had slapped her not hard but he still had. She was shocked at this for a moment but then looked at the ground and started laughing silently and smirked at him.

"What the HECK is wrong with you AKANE?! Why are you doing this?!" Ranma yelled with a shaky voice.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU RANMA!!!" She yelled making him look at her shocked. "No, it's not because of you!!! It's because of ME! EVERYTHING'S WONG WITH ME RANMA!!! I'm and ugly, un-cute, sexless tomboy!!!" Akane yelled and guilt hit Ranma like a knife(Not literally.)

"That's not true Aka-"

"Not true?! I can't cook! I'm supposed to be a martial artist when I'm pathetic at fighting!" Akane yelled moving around.

"Akane, not everyone is good at everything, there is always someone better." Ranma said.

"That's just it Ranma, everyone's better at everything I do simply because I can't do anything!" Akane yelled.

"What do you mean you can't do anything? You're amazing at studying, those A's don't come easy you know." Ranma said but she looked at him in disbelief with new tears rolling down her face.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THAT?!" She screamed.

"Well TELL me Akane because I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!" Ranma yelled.

"YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND!!!" She cried and fell to her knees crying and staring at her arms, which were once again drenched in blood, but the blood had already dried up.

"Akane why are you doing all this! HELP ME UNDERSTAND!!!" Ranma said.

"It was like three weeks something ago. Remember when I offered you those brownies Ranma?" She said now standing up staring at his guilty face. "I had tried really hard to become a better cook. Not for me… for you Ranma! I TRIED AND TRIED JUST TO TRY AND MAKE YOU HAPPY!!! But you wouldn't take them and seconds later you were gulping down Shampoo's food! That hurt me Ranma! I felt a deep weight on my chest as that happened."

Ranma was just at loss of words, he just couldn't say anything, he felt like crying for his stupidity but he still had a miniaturized piece of his pride intact but it was enough to stop him from doing so. Each word that left her mouth made him realize what he'd been doing to her since he arrived.

"Of course you'll say, just for not trying her food? Well not just for that Ranma since then every time that day Shampoo and Ukyo threw themselves at you my anger diminished and instead the weight on my chest became stronger. I realized that I would never be good enough for you and all my hard work had gone to waist and the weight increased. So I gave up because I knew that no matter how much I tried I would be bad at everything. I didn't feel like doing anything from then on. I didn't even feel like eating and every hour I skipped classes I spent in that pathetic corner." She said pointing at a corner of the roof. "Crying."

"…" Ranma didn't say anything, he just listened blaming himself all the way.

"I felt better when I cried and the weight on my chest soothed over as I cried but when Happosai told you I didn't eat the pain became so unbearable, it triplicated and crying wasn't enough. I picked up one of the small kitchen knives and buried it in my skin." She said now smiling bitterly. "The pain left, it actually left my chest and moved onto my arms, it'd been so long in the same spot I didn't care how much blood I lost I was just happy that the pain in my chest had gone. But it never lasted so I began bringing the knife to school. When you caught me this morning crying I had just finished cutting myself." She looked at him and smirked. "Sometimes there's just things you don't want to know ain't that right?" She whispered and Ranma looked at her in the eyes and couldn't stand it.

"I'm sorry." Ranma said and she looked at him confused.

"What?" She whispered.

"I said I'm SORRY!" Ranma yelled now tears actually rolling down his face.

"Why? Why should you be? I deserve everything after all; I can't do anything e-" Akane couldn't say anything else because he hugged her.

"I'm really sorry Akane I didn't mean any of those things!!! But why did you have to hurt yourself? Why?! Of so many other ways-!"

"No, that's what you're getting wrong! There was no other way! Tell you so you would laugh at me for even feeling anything for you?! Fat chance!" She yelled and she continued in a whisper high enough only for him to hear as she pulled away from him. "Even though the weight on my chest kills me I can't bear the thought of jumping of this roof or slicing my wrists. I don't know what I was holding on to and I still don't know but-" Akane was backing away way too much but she didn't seem to notice because she was staring at her arms and she was nearing the edge.

"Akane-"

"But that something still there and-" She couldn't say anything else because she hit the border, there was a barrier barely high enough to place you hands on it and Akane shocked tripped backwards.

"AKANE!!!" Ranma didn't think twice and jumped after her. He tried reaching for her; the ground was coming closer and closer. Ranma didn't have time to make it a normal landing as he usually did. The ground was too close. He reached Akane just in time turned around and placed her above him. Just as he hit the ground full force.

Akane landed on him but just felt lightheaded. She pulled away immediately and looked at him. His eyes were closed and there was a small trail of blood coming from behind his head.

"No. NO RANMA!!!" She shook him a little bit and her eyes filled with tears. "Ranma WAKE UP!!! HELP! SOME BODY HELP ME!!!" Akane yelled to no one in particular since classes had already finished. She looked back at Ranma and cried at seeing the blood. She was truly alone.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Okay! New chapter up! Don't worry it's not the last chapter and remember this isn't a drama fic. But what will happen now? Who can help them? Oh NOOOOOOOOO!!!! 8-()

Plz REVIEW!!!!


	6. Pulled Out

Akane hugged the pillow close to her body; she'd recently stopped crying but still stuck to the pillow. Everyone had gone to their beds now, but she was still awake guarding the room. In front of her there was a hospital bed where Ranma was sleeping. Tears again came to her face as she remembered that it was her fault that he was in the hospital bed. Even though she thanked all the Gods she could think of for the help provided.

O

O  
Flashback

O  
O

_She looked back at Ranma crying and Ukyo came running towards them._

"_Oh my God! Akane what happened?!" Ukyo asked._

"_I-I fell and he… jumped after me." Akane cried._

"_I'll go call an ambulance. Stay here Akane." Ukyo said and jumped over the buildings disappearing from site. In seconds the ambulance was there and took him away but she insisted to go with him. They were driven to the hospital hurriedly and she was glad to see in the bleeping machines that he was still alive._

_He hadn't lost a lot of blood and the damage was minor. He'd only end up with a mayor headache but the definitive result would only be verified after he woke up. _

O  
O  
End Flashback

O  
O

She'd been sitting next to him for five hours, the family had visited and gone. Rioga followed by Ukyo and they left together so Rioga wouldn't get lost on the way out. The three Amazons visited aswell and left about three hours ago. Since then she's been next to him, she didn't even go to cover up the cuts on her arms. She ignored it; all she was focused on was the boy lying in front of her. It was already one in the morning and although she tried fighting sleep off it was catching up with her. She fell asleep crying at five past one still hugging the pillow.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Ranma opened his eyes slowly trying to recognize his surroundings. What happened? Suddenly Ranma remembered, Akane had fallen off the roof and he'd jumped after her, had he reached her? Was she ok? Where was she? Ranma sat up fast and as soon as the headache hit him at full force he fell back down onto his pillow.

"Crap! Ouch! My head!" Ranma growled. Akane woke up because of this and looked at him. He was awake! He turned to look at her as he saw her move. "Akane… you're ok." He said and she started crying. "Hey, w-what'd I do?" Ranma stuttered and he noticed her arms were still with the blood from before.

"You got hurt because of me." She cried and Ranma sat up slowly this time full aware of his headache.

"So I hit the ground instead of you?"

"Yes." Akane cried.

"I'm glad." Akane looked up at this and saw him milling softly at her.

"Why would you be glad? Y-You could have died! I didn't know what to do!" She cried and Ranma couldn't bear to see her like this.

"Even if you had jumped before I got there I would still jump after you." Ranma said and she looked at him confused. "I would. I would kill myself if anything were to happen to you." Ranma said. She looked away.

"Why? I'm an un-cute, sexless tomboy. I'm violent, I'm always hitting you and I don't know how to cook and I'm a really bad martial artist and-"

"Wow, who said you're a bad martial artist?" Ranma asked.

"I do." Akane said and a silence fell on the room. Ranma looked down at her as she hugged the pillow whilst looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Akane." He said and she looked up at him shocked.

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

"For calling you all those things." He said lying down again. "You really are cute, specially when you get all angry. You were a bit of a tomboy but you grew out of it, you sure as hell aren't sexless. You have to admit you are a bit violent and you know you're not always hitting me. Just when I call you names. As for cooking… you're a really good cook now, compared to before you're really good at it now. Of course you still need practice." As Ranma spoke tears rolled down her cheeks.

"How would you know? You didn't eat my cooking." Akane mumbled.

"Actually Kasumi gave some brownies when I got back from school that day. I didn't know they were yours until after I tried them but they were nice." Ranma said and Akane hugged the pillow tighter.

"You're just saying that. I know it isn't true." Akane said.

"I do mean it Akane." Ranma said and she glared at him.

"Then why did you say all those things?!" Akane yelled.

"Ouch! My head! Not so loud Akane… I don't know why I said those things… I just did." Ranma said not looking at her.

"People don't just say things Ranma." Akane said.

"Well I do." Ranma said and looked at her again. "You should go have your arms checked." He said and she smiled softly. The first genuine smile he'd seen in a long time and that made him smiled back. She nodded and stood up going out the door. Ranma smiled and laying back down fell asleep.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

"Well Mr. Saotome, you're free to go. Only one thing though. You need to rest for about a week so no school, or martial arts. Just relax ok?" The Doctor said and Akane who was sitting next to him nodded.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have three crazy fiancées stalking you most of the times." Ranma mumbled low enough for only Akane to hear.

"Oh, and now sex ok?" Both teenagers looked up at her with eyes the size of plates and they both looked like a tomato.

"We-we're…"

"-Not…" They looked at each other and looked away blushing madly. The Doctor laughed nervously.

"Oh, terribly sorry. I just thought because, well, you're engaged so…"

"It's fine… Don't worry about it." Akane said but her blush refused to go away.

"Well, that's all." The Doctor said and both teens stood up and walked out of the hospital. It was a quiet walk but no one could think of a good phrase to open up a conversation.

"Lets go for a walk on the park." Ranma said and she looked up at him surprised but nodded. The park was full of sakura trees in full bloom and they floated to the ground with the breeze. All in all it was a breathtaking scenery and it was all to themselves since the park was empty.

They walked quietly and sat down on a bench not talking for another five minutes until Ranma decided to break the silence.

"Akane why were you so hurt by what I told you?" Ranma asked not looking at her as he spoke. She looked at the ground. What could she say? If she told him the truth and she was rejected she'd hurt even more… She looked at him and was about to lie to him but stopped as she looked at him who was now looking at her. She remembered how she'd felt when she saw him unconscious on the ground bleeding fearing the worst, if Ukyo hadn't come he would have been dead, and he wouldn't have know her true feelings. What if the next time he got hurt he didn't survive? At this Akane began crying.

"I love you Ranma." Akane cried. Ranma was taken back by this; he expected her to hide for a bit and thought he would have to insist a bit more. Seeing her there crying in front of him she looked so vulnerable and Ranma couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. For a second she stopped crying surprised by what he'd done and felt a warm fuzzy feeling on her chest slowly coming afloat.

"I love you too Akane. I don't like Ukyo or Shampoo and no ways in hell do I like Kodachi. You're the one I love." He whispered still hugging her even though she wasn't crying anymore from her surprise.

He pulled her away a bit to look at her in the eyes and got his face closer to hers. Both shut their eyes slowly and Akane also got closer to him and their lips met. It was a soft innocent kiss but soon both introduced more passion expressing all their contained feelings for so long. Akane smiled and cried from happiness as she felt the heaviness on her chest disappear completely and that instant she was certain it wouldn't ever come back. As they finished the kiss Akane glared at the ground.

"What's wrong Akane?" Ranma asked frowning at her.

"I can't believe I was so stupid! How could I do that to myself?" Akane whispered furiously and looked at her arms. "This!"

"That's what I said in the roof." Ranma said standing up and extending his hand for her to hold. She smiled sweetly and came up to kiss him again. This kiss was shorter but sweet nonetheless.

"I love you." She said and he smiled softly at her making her heart skip a bit.

"I love you too. Come on, lets go home. Everyone must be worried." Ranma said and she nodded and poked him softly.

"Besides, you should be resting Mr." she said and they went together holding hands with the Sakura petals floating around them as they walked away.

O  
O  
O  
O  
O

Okay! So, this is the last chapter. I really hope you liked the fanfiction and thanks to all of you for your reviews!!!


End file.
